


Heros

by Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry (CantWakeUpHelp)



Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hercules (1997)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27919249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CantWakeUpHelp/pseuds/Calliope_The_Muse_Of_Poetry
Relationships: Jason/Medea
Comments: 5





	Heros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigriswolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/gifts).



Heros

Every Hero will go to Hell

For they are not the Heros

Sins taint all of their souls

Buried alone, unknown 

For them, the bell never tolls

Graves not marked as a punishment for their sins

Though they may have thought

They never truly did win

Orpheus, Adam, Apollo, Jason

Hercules, Odysseus

Bellerophon

Sloth, Envy, Lust, Gluttony

Wrath Pride

Greed


End file.
